Little Red, Little Red
by AndradeFreak
Summary: 'I feel like little red riding hood, trying to get to a place I need to go but the big bad wolf is holding me back, and in this case the wolf is my best friend Scott, and I don't know how to tell him that...I'm in love with him.' -Possible two-shot.


**Okay, so I've gotten really interested in this show despite missing a few episodes...okay a lot...but I'm pretty much caught up now.**

**Anyhow, this one-shot was dying to be written...so, yeah.**

**Stiles thoughts on a certain problem.  
><strong>

...

Okay, so I'm lost...

And no, not lost as in I can't find my way to grandma's house.

I mean lost as in I don't know what to do...

It's strange to say this, even for me, but I feel like little red riding hood,

There's a place I should be going but I just can't advance because of the big bad wolf.

In my case,

The big bad wolf is actually my best friend Scott,

My home dog,

My peanut to my jelly,

My wind beneath my wings,

And basically any other stupid phrase, or metaphor, like that.

That's how close we are, and yet I feel as if this whole Allison crap is getting in between that.

I mean it's not to say that I don't like my best bud's girl, because I do, it's just that I don't like the idea of her being my best bud's girl.

In a way...

I suppose it's...kinda, but not really, sorta...like a small touch of tiny little, very little, j-jealousy...

But...

I would admit that the whole jealousy crap would be a lot easier if I was jealous over her...not my friend...

...

Movies are inspirational, are they not?

For they teach us how to handle a situation,

Such as you should check the deed of the home to know if it's possessed by evil demons,

Or that to live in high school you either got to be a good singer or somehow get overly popular in a week with a very unlikely, over the top, plot,

Or even how to deal with a love triangle for a pathetic vampire, and an Indian werewolf.

But no movie I have ever seen has helped me with this task in life,

And I know you might be thinking 'Uh-huh', because of those stupid sappy, mostly comical, jealousy movies over a girl between two guys, but that doesn't count, because it's not over the girl this time,

It's over the guy, and in my case, as I have said, it's over my best friend...

I don't know when I started to have feelings for my...I mean Scott,

But I suppose it must have happened when we were younger...

I mean,

There were those play dates, I mean hang outs, and then the sleepovers, (In the same bed), and then he grew older, and hotter...and then...god, I don't know...I just don't...

...

It just,

(At least now that I think about it),

It's always been I and him, him and I, and we...

But then the whole werewolf fiasco happened, and then that Allison girl showed up in school, which I might add is very coincidental in the fact that the two events started almost as if it was some overly written plot for some rip off of Twilight.

And then he fell in love with her...at least that's what he says,

But...

I wish he could just...love, well...me...

I want him to see me,

I want Scott to realize that I've been here all along,

And I'm totally sounding like a Taylor Swift song now, huh?

...

Maybe...m-maybe I should tell him...maybe I should just let it out,

But what if he rejects me...?

What if this comes between us for good?

What if...

What if...

What if he chooses Allison over me?

What then...?

What...?

Do I just fade back into existence, dying like some easy way out of stopping a love triangle within a film instead of letting the lead just choose between them?

Or will that old saying, 'You'll move on' really work and I'll fall in love with some random character within a random meeting before the credit rolls?

...

God, or whoever is listening...

What should I do...?

Please,

Please answer me this...

Should I tell Scott, or should I become a lonely spinster always wondering, 'What would've happened if I told him...?'

...

**Okay, this was short but I absolutely adore it for some reason.**

**Anyway, if you want a two-shot then you have to answer Stiles question.**

**- Peace**


End file.
